


The LORD Sent Nathan

by MelyndaR



Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between his partner, his Bible-reading, and the Still, Small Voice in his heart, David Thomson gives into the idea of what he must do. Based off of 2 Samuel 12:1a in the KJV Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The LORD Sent Nathan

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked, glancing over at David, riding shotgun in the patrol car.

David looked up at his partner, away from his smartphone. "Reading."

"You're reading? Reading what?"

David grinned sheepishly at his friend's shocked expression. "I downloaded a Bible app onto my phone last night."

"A Christian for less than a week, and look at you!" Nathan turned his eyes back to the road. "Where are you reading?"

"Second Samuel. Just finished chapter eleven."

Nathan nodded slowly. "David and Bathsheba, right?"

David nodded as well. "Right."

He sighed, his thoughts sliding momentarily to his similar problems with Amanda and Olivia. He really should write to Amanda or something, anything to get started back down the right road where she was concerned. He pushed the thought away uneasily. He would do it if he signed the Resolution.

"I don't want to, Lord." He murmured his prayer with his eyes wide open, and so low that even Nathan couldn't tell what he was saying.

"What?" Nathan asked, glancing from the road, to David, and back to the road again.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about Amanda and Olivia."

Hoping that Nathan wouldn't pick up the subject, David turned his eyes back to the Bible passage on his phone, to the first line of Second Samuel chapter twelve.

_And the LORD sent Nathan unto David._

Those were the exact words that David read as Nathan shifted in his seat and said quietly, "You know, they are your responsibility, David."

 _But, God, I'm afraid_ , David prayed to himself, eyes still wide open.

He closed down the app, wanting no more of a so called talking to from his Saviour. But that didn't mean that Nathan quit talking. In fact, he continued, carefully advising David to contact Amanda, something that David knew he needed to do anyway. Internally though, David struggled.

 _I don't have to listen to Nathan_ , a voice inside of him said. But the Still, Small Voice whispered the first part of Second Samuel twelve verse one over and over again inside of David's heart.

_"The LORD sent Nathan unto David." Listen to him._

So David swallowed hard and tuned in to his partner's advice. After listening to Nathan for another minute, feeling the Lord's message to him coming through his partner, he prayed one more time.

_Okay, God, whatever you want me to do, I'm willing. And... thanks for sending a Nathan to this David._


End file.
